


Not a Fawn Experience

by Cheycartoongirl8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Baby Alastor, Baby Animal Hijinks, F/F, Fawn Alastor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheycartoongirl8/pseuds/Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: What was suppose to be a simple outing, ended up with Alastor turned into a fawn! Unsure what to do, they need to keep Alastor's new form a secret before anyone finds out and something horrible happens. Can the Hazbins turn Alastor back before it's too late? Or will it be hunting season for our little fawn?
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 21
Kudos: 106





	1. Oh Deer!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, and welcome to another story! I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> This is a really short chapter due to me just wanting to get to the purpose of the story.
> 
> I do not own the Hazbin Hotel characters except my own.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Oh Deer!

Life, or well, even the afterlife could be full of unexpected surprises. Some planned and some not so much. But when such unexpected events are thrown at you, there are multiple ways to react to it. Anger, sadness, disappointment, happiness, shock, no one's reactions are the same. And where does one such event could be occuring? Well for the story that I am about to tell you, is centered around an event that no one was prepared for. Only caused by a freak event. And the situation was odd even by Hell's standards...

Alastor was a demon who lived on excitement. Either from watching or creating at it. It was no secret he lived for the thrill. Those closest to him knew that lived for dramatics. Though many couldn't handle his eccentric and thrill-seeking personality. It was probably why he had so very few friends in his afterlive. Even when he was alive he only had one friend, not counting his beloved mother. So when he was thrown this unexpected curve ball, he didn't know what to do. The red deer demon was just taking a nice stroll through the Park of Pentagram City.

He was whistling his favorite song as he spun his microphone cane. Any time someone saw him coming his way, they took off running. No one wanted to be near the Radio Demon. His terrifying reputation of being a cannibal and murder sprees filled the Sinners of Hell with dread when he was in the area. If you valued your life, you would keep away from him. But he was not alone today on his walk. Oh no. Joining him was his dearest friend, or "acquaintance" as the other preferred, Husk. A tuxedo cat demon with large wings with a casino theme and a flume at the end of his tail.

It was rare for the cat demon to be willingly joining the Overlord on his walks. But Alastor wasn't one to look a gifted horse in the mouth. Especially when it meant that Husker was in a rare good mood. The cat was happily explaining a big win at the casino he did some time ago. And the Overlord was excited that the feline was with him. He was going on about a trick that he was pulled when they heard an explosion behind them. Husk facepalmed knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

"God dammit."

He turned to see that Alastor's eyes had lit up and turned to look behind them. His ears perked as where the explosion had happened.

"No!" Husk snapped at the crimson stag. "You are not pulling me into some damn turf war so you can get your fucking rocks off! I only agreed to go out for this walk to get out of the damn hotel! You promised me no bullshit was going to happen!"

"Oh certainly not!" Alastor spoke up. "I promised you, we wouldn't be pulled into the gravitational pull of brawls! But I never promised we wouldn't be watching it from the sidelines!"

Husk immediately started giving a string of curses as his friend, boss, whatever dragged him to watch whatever chaos was taking place. So now they were standing on a sidewalk, watching two demons shooting, kicking, punching and all out duking it out. It was the well known rivals, Cherri Bomb, Angel's best friend, and serpent Sir Pentious. Alastor was watching with glee at the carnage happening around them.

The spunky cyclops was throwing her bombs, breaking Sir Pentious' many egg minions, and insulting the older Sinner. With Sir Pentious fighting back (failing) as he normally did. Many demons had fled the scene. With very few (including the cat and deer) watching them. Actually, scratch that, it only them watching. The few that were fled. Alastor was practically bouncing with what was happening in front of them. The radio host enthusiastically grabbed his friend's arm. Tugging on it excitedly like a child.

"Isn't this exciting Husker? The action! The chaos! The thrill!"

Husk rolled his eyes. Not in his opinion it was. But whatever float the fucking boat for him, whatever. He didn't give a shit. Though he was going to give Al hell when they got back to the hotel. This was not what he agreed to. He wanted a quiet walk. Not some drama fest that resulted in injury. He scowled, crossing his arms. The fucker owed him. He better buy him the best alcohol or either pay for unlimited drinks until he passed out. Or else he was going to deal with a more than average grumpy cat than usual. He wasn't going to stay for this shit.

"No. It's not. I'm going back to the hotel. I wanted a nice no-nonsense shit walk. But we just couldn't fucking have that without you dragging me into whatever catches your eye!"

Alastor blinked in surprise.

"Husker-"

"No! Don't you "Husker" me, asshole! We can't have one outing without some shit happening!"

"Husk-"

"No! I'm leaving!"

As the cat started walking away, the stag started chasing after him.

"Husker, wait! Don't go-!"

Husk's ears perked at the strange bleat that came out of Alastor. Confused, he turned around to look the red deer. Only, instead of seeing the deer like human in front of him, he was not expecting what he did saw. Laying in front of him was a baby fawn that looked quite similar to Alastor. With red fur with white spots and same ears and hair of his boss. He looked small. Maybe only a day or so old. He didn't know what happened but he had a feeling it had something to do with the snake bastard. One of his egg creatures or his shitty inventions had transformed Alastor into a fawn. Whatever happened had Alastor temporarily knocked out. Husk groaned. This day just went to a new level of shit. He went and gently picked up the unconscious baby buck. He had no idea how he was going to explain this back at the hotel.

"Fucking shit. Can't have one day without everything going to shit. You fucking owe me for this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, Alastor got turned into a fawn!
> 
> I had this idea stuck in my head, and I was looking for stories to see if anyone has done this and I saw that no one did! So I decided to take it upon myself!
> 
> How is everyone going to react when they get back? Will Alastor be turned back to normal? Are there any consequences to Alastor's new form?
> 
> Stay tuned and please review!


	2. Not A Fawn Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to chapter two!
> 
> The Gang find out about our newly tranformed Radio Demon. And they learn that being a baby animal requires certain accommodations.

Chapter 2: Not A Fawn Aftermath

Husk grumbled as he carried the sleeping fawn in arms. Fuck. Why does shit always happens to him? He regretted ever meeting the deer demon. His life was just fine before he met the asshole. Now he here he was, having found himself in another mess. God, he fucking owed him for this. He had no idea how he was going to explain this to the others. Actually. He did. He wasn't going to fucking sugarcoat what happened. It was pretty damn evident. Alastor got turned into a damn fawn. He looked down at the knocked out transformed Overlord in his arms.

"You're a real pain in my ass."

He didn't get a respond. Not like he was expecting one. He just wanted to insult him. The idiot got himself into his mess and now they had to fix it. Typical. Al always did that shit to him. He'd get into some sort of trouble and there was Husk and Niffty to clean up his fucking mess. Fuck, he was too old for this shit. After some time they managed to arrive at the hotel. He couldn't open the door with his arms full. He resulted in opening the door with his tail, shutting it behind him. He looked up to see if anyone was in the lobby. Vaggie was. Good. He didn't have to go hunting everyone down.

"About ti- why the hell do you have a fawn with you? And where the fuck is Alastor?"

"The fawn is Alastor. Alastor didn't do fucking shit. I didn't do shit. Get the others and I'll explain everything."

Curious and suspicious, she did what he requested. Husk let out an aggravated huff as he went over to the couch. He gently laid the still unresponsive baby deer. He ran a hand over his face. Fucking Christ. He couldn't get one day of peace, could he? He sighed as he looked at Alastor. He noticed more about his look than what he saw before. Granted he didn't bother looking at him since he first picked him up. Obviously he noticed the red fur and the noticeable white spots. His hair and ears were the same, except he didn't have the end turfs hanging next to his face like before. He also noticed that nearing Alastor's new legs that the fur turned black. His chest, underbelly and the inside of his tail was white. He gently started poking him. Somewhat hoping that he would wake up.

After a few prods, the baby deer opened his eyes, revealing the same eyes Alastor was known for. Though they were larger. Baby doe eyes. Somewhat projecting a innocent look behind them. Innocent? Ha! That was a laugh. Nothing about Alastor was innocent. Except maybe his lack of knowledge of sex. And the fact that he was literal virgin. His eyes were half-lidded. Groggy looking. Not surprising. The cat demon did just wake him up. The little fawn opened his mouth for a yawn. Squeaking a bit as he did. If he didn't know that was Alastor, he would admit that it was pretty cute.

He looked around for a bit then up at Husk. He blinked lazily twice than seemed to perk up a bit and stumbled off the couch. That ended up with a startled bleat from him. Husk cursed as he moved forward and caught him from falling. The cat demon placed him on the ground. The last thing they needed was an injured Alastor on their hands! Especially when he was a fawn! How the fuck where they going to explain that they had a fawn in their care? Actually no. He didn't want to think about that right now. First matter at hand, let everyone know first. Figure everything else out later. That was the best course of action right now.

* * *

Peaceful. He felt peaceful. And... strange somehow? He wasn't sure. But he felt relaxed. He was warm. Someone was next to him. He liked them. They were soft. And warm. Were they moving? He felt like they were moving. He didn't care. He was tired. He didn't want to wake up. He didn't want to move. He felt safe. He was safe. Nothing was bothering him. Or... now something was. Poking. Annoying poking. He cracked his eyes, blinking as he was forced awake. Tired. He was so tired. He gave a small yawn as he looked around. Where was he?

Oh right. The hotel. They were at the hotel. In the lobby. Did he fall asleep? He didn't remember falling asleep. He looked around and spotted someone looking down at him. They smelled nice. Was this Mama? No. Male. Daddy? He was safe. He was with someone safe. They would protect him. He started to get up to go over to them but he let out a startled bleat as he started to fall. He was caught. Daddy caught him. He was safe. Words came from Daddy. Scared. Scared scent. He scared Daddy. But he's okay now. He was safe.

Wait. Did he just bleat? He mostly did it from surprise. He forgot he did that sometimes when he was startled. Daddy looked familiar. He tilted his head as he looked up at him. Name. He had a name. Name was Daddy right? No. No. It was something else. He was a deer right? And he was a... cat! Yes! That was the word! He looked upset. No. That couldn't do. He didn't mean to upset him. He made his way up to him, looking at him. He bleated again. Why did he bleat again? He knew how to talk! Did he lose his voice? What happened? He was confused. He made his way closer to Daddy and pawed at him. What pawed? He looked down and he had hooves! Hooves! Didn't he had hands before? Why were his hands now hooves?

He bleated in alarm, stumbling as he panicked. What happened to him? He looked up at Daddy- No. Husk! Husk was his name! Yes! Husk, what was going on? What happened to him? Why was he bleating? What happened to his hands? Why was he so tall now? He was scared. He didn't like the feeling. Make it go away. Fix it. Get rid of it. He made his way back over him, getting under his wing, bleating in terror. Something was wrong! All wrong!

Dad- no, Husk, get down to his level, shushing him gently and stroking his ears to try and calm him down. He was talking. Focus. What was he saying?

"It's okay Alastor. You're alright. I'll explain everything. Just calm down."

He nodded, the soothing tone of his voice, easing the panic he was feeling. Husk was going to tell him. Alastor. His name was Alastor. He had forgotten for a moment. But he had Husk. Husk was going to keep him safe. He needed comfort. He needed security. So he pressed himself closer to him. Yes. He was safe with Husk against him. He then heard something. His ears perked in alertness. Footsteps. Something was coming. Was it bad? Was it going to hurt them? He bleated again in fear. Husk shushed him, wrapping a wing around him.

"It's okay. You're okay. It's just the others. Nothing's going to happen to you. I'm right here."

He relaxed. He was okay. Nothing was going to happen. Daddy- _Husk_ , was going to protect him. They looked up when the newcomers came up. He remembered them. Names. They had names. And they all looked concerned.

"Oh my gosh, what happened!?" The blonde asked.

"I have no fucking clue but it was that snake bastard's fault!" Husk exclaimed.

Charlie! That was her name! He bleated.

"Oh my gosh he so cute! Isn't he cute! Oh he is just the cutest! Are you Al? Yes you are! You're the cuteste little fawn in the world!" The tiny one rambled excitedly.

He didn't understand alot of it. But she was happy. He liked that. He bleated at her, trying to keep up with her speed as she zipped around him.

"Niffty slow down!"

Niffty! Yes sweet little Niffty! That's who she was! Who was the last two? He knew them. They had names too. He looked up at them, tilting his head at them. He liked the smell of the tall one. He smelled sweet. He stepped up and sniffed at him. Smells like food. Did he have food at him? He continued going around sniffing at him. The tall one laughed at him.

"Aw, I'd knew you'd warm up to me one day Smiles!"

He tilted his head at him. Smiles? He bleated at him. Oh right! Smiling! He was known for that! Wasn't he doing that? It felt like he was. He bleated again. The tall guy chuckled at him. He bent down and scratched his ear.

"You are a cute little thing now, Al."

He bleated. Cute was good. They were smiling. He could continue being cute!

"What do you mean by "snake bastard"?" The white haired girl ask.

"It was that same creep who attacked us on the first day!"

Alastor looked over. Husk sounded mad. That was not good. Maybe being cute would help! He happily pranced over to him, bleating and pawing at him. Smile! Be happy! He was there! No reason to be sad! Husk looked at him then turned his focus back to the girl.

"Oh great. So what are we suppose to do with him?"

"I have no fucking clue."

"Well we obviously can't let him out of the hotel! Look at him!" She gestured towards him.

He tilted his head in curiosity, then looked around him. Doing an almost full circle before he lost his balanced. He bleated in surprise.

"He's open target for hunting season!"

Charlie placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be okay Vaggie. We'll just make sure that he stays inside or in the garden. We'll figure out how turn him back."

Vaggie! Oh yes! That was her name! Charlie's girlfriend! Now if only he could remember the pink and white tall guy's name. He'll figure it out later. He was hungry. He made his way back over Husk, sniffing him. Food. He wants food. The cat shooed him away.

"Al, not now. Stop bugging me."

Alastor tilted his head and bleated. Food! Feed me! I'm hungry!

Husk frowned at him.

"I don't know what you want Al. We're trying to figure out what the fuck happened to you."

The fawn bleated again. Nuzzling his fur. He was suppose to supply food. He managed to find a nub, lighting up when he grabbed it. It was hidden under his fur! Food was to come out, now that he found it! The moment he latched on, Husk yowled in pain, shoving him off.

"What the fuck Alastor!?"

He tilted his head in confusion. He bleated again. He was hungry! He stepped forward to try and get food, but he pushed him away with a wing.

"No! You aren't biting me again!"

Alastor's ears flattened as he bleated in disappointment.

"Oh! I think he's hungry!" Nifty explained.

He nodded and bleated. Hungry!

"I'll grab him somethin' from de fridge." The pink and white stripped one replied.

"Thanks Angel! Make sure it's vegetarian. Deers are herbivores and we don't to make Al sick. We should have some berries in there."

Angel made a strange gestures with his hands at her.

"No problem babe."

It sounded like he was going to get food. Alastor perked up. That was good! He started following him. The pink and white one supplied food! Now he wasn't going to be hungry any more!

* * *

Husk grumbled as he rubbed where Alastor had bitten him. Fuck. That fucking hurt. Damn it. The faster Alastor was turned back to normal the better. God dammit, why the hell did he bite just for being hungry?

"Are you okay Husk?" The princess asked.

"Fine, other than that bastard biting me!"

"He didn't mean it, Husk! He's only a baby now! He probably didn't know any better!" Niffty explained.

"She's right." Vaggie spoke up, causing everyone to look at her. "Alastor is a literal fawn. We need to monitor him. Is he acting more like a fawn or his actual self? Does he remember us? How old is his form? We need to find these out now so we can handle him."

"Vaggie's right. We need to find out. We'll observe his actions, ask his questions. We'll ask simple yes and no questions for right now. Until we can figure out a way for him to communicate."

They suddenly heard a startled bleat. They looked over to see Alastor scrambling back into the lobby. Panting and staring at the tile floor of the kitchen in shocked. He looked inside and bleated. From what they could understand, it appeared that he tried to follow Angel Dust to the food. Niffty made her way over to him, patting his head.

"Oh it's okay Alastor. Angel Dust is going to be with your food any moment now!" Just as she said that, she pointed at the Porn Star that had the container of blueberries in his upper hand. "See! There he is right now!"

Alastor bleated in eagerness. He stepped forward into the kitchen only to start slipping. Niffty let out a little "Oh!" and caught him before he could fall. She pulled him back onto the carpet. His ears flattened and he glared at the tile flooring, bleating at it. It was actually pretty comical. It was just like he was a little kid. Though in hindsight he actually was at the moment. The spider came up to them and grabbed a handful of berries and held them out for the baby fawn to start eating. The baby buck sniffed at them, then lapped the berries into his mouth. Several moments later he ended up spitting them out. Looking at Angel Dust, he bleated at him.

"Okay, looks like solids are a no."

"Oh! That must mean he's nursing! I'll go get a bottle!"

Before anyone could say anything, she was gone. Well, this wasn't how they were expecting their day to go at all. And only time could tell how long this was going to last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Hotel knows about Alastor! But due to his new form, Alastor isn't completely himself! And unbeknownest to Husk, he's imprinted on him! They now have to deal with the new baby animal in their care. Will Alastor's memory come plenty back? Or will the new form take him over completely?
> 
> Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. An Irritating Imprint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's time for chapter three!
> 
> Charlie and Vaggie question Alastor to see what he remembers. And as everyone deals with the new baby fawn in their care, Husk soon learns that Alastor has imprinted on him. Much to his hatred.

Chapter 3: An Irritating Imprint

Shortly after Nifty had fed Alastor, the little buck instantly made his way over to Husk. The cat demon being at the bar. He was taking a swig of Whisky when he heard the familiar bleat. He groaned in irritation. Urg. The clingy bastard. He huffed and looked down at him. The red fawn had stationed him next to his side, ears perked. As if he was expecting something from him.

"What? What do want?"

A bleat. Right. He couldn't talk. Great. He sat his glass down, fully turning to look at the him. Alastor tilted his head at him. Then moved to where he was standing standing between his legs. He bleated at him again. Damn it. He couldn't work like this. He used his wing to shove him out from under him. The confused fawn tilted his head at him. He bleated again, following the cat. The winged feline pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't have time for this bullshit. He started going over to Charlie and Vaggie, who were working on a set of questions to ask Alastor. He stopped in front of them and pointed at them, looking at Alastor.

"Stay with them. They got shit to ask you. And I've got work."

He started going back to the bar, only he heard the hoof steps of his boss. He turned to look at him, frowning. He turned him around and shoved him with his wing.

"No. Stay with Charlie and Vaggie."

Alastor bleated. The cat gave a small growl of aggravation. He pointed at them.

"I'm not putting up with your shit. Stay with them."

He made his way back over to the bar. Which Alastor followed him. He cursed and pushed him out from behind the bar.

"No. Leave me the fuck alone."

The baby buck protested, turning to join him. Husk growled in frustration, turning to Charlie and Vaggie.

"Someone get him to leave me the fuck alone! I can't work with him weaving between my legs! This shit costs money and and I'm not wasting good alcohol by tripping over him!"

Charlie instantly ran over, gaining her sponsor's attention. The baby buck looked up at her, tilting his head in confusion.

"Follow us Al. Husk is a little busy. Besides, we want to make sure that you're okay."

She lead him over to the couch where Vaggie was waiting. Once they by the couch, Vaggie sat two sheets of paper in front of him. One was marked yes and the other no.

"Okay Alastor. We are going to ask you yes or no questions. You are going to place a hoof on the answer. Do you understand?" Vaggie asked him.

A confused bleat. They frowned softly at him. Charlie bend down next to him.

"Alastor? Can you understand us? At all?"

It took a bit before he moved. A hoof on a Yes.

"Great!" Charlie grinned.

Now they can start the questions.

* * *

Alastor was a little confused. Why did Husk keep shoving him away? He wanted to be with him! Well he had Charlie and Vaggie. They wanted to play with him. Okay, he can play with them! They were explaining a game to him. It was funny game. No. Not a game. Questions. They were going to ask questions. They had papers in front of him. Words. There was words on them.

"Can you understand us?"

He did. He gave a confused bleat. Just... what were the words? Y-E-S and N-O. What were they? Y-es. Yes! Okay! He got that first paper! And the second word was... no. No! Reading! He knew how to read! Okay!

"Alastor? Can you Understand us at all?"

Yes.

"Great!"

His tail wagged. A happy sound. Charlie was happy. He liked her being happy.

"Okay Al, do you know our names?"

Yes.

"That's good." Vaggie replied.

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

Something happened to him? He tilted his head at the papers. Not completely so... no.

"Okay... we'll explain that to you later. Do you remember who you are?"

He kind of did. He was Alastor! And he remembered the hotel and them. But everything else was fuzzy. He gave a confused bleat, pawing the space between the yes and no papers. They frowned as they looked at each other.

"I'm guess that a "kinda" answer isn't it?"

He nodded.

"Okay... Let's get a little simpler. Do you know your name?"

Yes.

"Do you remember the hotel?"

Yes.

"Do you remember where you are exactly?"

No.

"Do you know what we do?"

No.

"Do you remember anything from your past?" Vaggie asked.

He seemed to take a moment then stepped on the paper. Yes.

"Do you remember being human?" Charlie started again.

Yes.

He didn't fully understand what was going on. But it seemed like it was important. The yes and no game meant something. But he wasn't sure. He started to make his way back over to Husk. Only to be stopped. He bleated in confusion, trying to get back over to the feline. He wanted to be with Husk. Husk was to keep him safe. Husk was taking care of him. He bleated in annoyance, pushing against them as he tried to get over to the bar. He managed to break free from them and ran over to Husk. He bleated happily as he circled around the winged cat and moved under his wing, looking up at him. His tail wagged, pleased to be with him.

"Oh for fuck's sake!"

* * *

Charlie and Vaggie both relaxed at what he told them. Alastor had some remembrance of his past life. They can work on that. But it seemed that was all he knew. And that was concerning. The two girls frowned as they looked act each other.

"That isn't good." The moth demon crossed her arms, looking concerned.

The Princess started to nod, when she noticed that Alastor was starting to head back over to Husk. She gave a small gasp and quickly went over and stopped him.

"No Al! Husk is busy."

The little fawn bleated in confusion. She frowned softly.

"Oh poor thing. He's so confused."

"Whatever happened affected his memory. It's granted that he's going to be confused."

Alastor bleated again, trying to get past the two girls. Charlie held him back. Which only caused him to start struggling, getting distressed. She tried to keep him detained, but he managed to break free. He instantly ran over to Husk. Who, of course, cursed when he arrived next to his side. They ran over to the bar.

"Why the hell is he not leaving me alone?" Husk demanded, shoving Alastor away with his wing.

"I think he imprinted on you." Vaggie replied.

"He what!?"

"Imprinted. It's what a majority of baby animals do when they first open their eyes. They connect to the first creature they see after they're born. And from the looks of it. You were the first person he saw and he imprinted on you."

Husk through his arms in in the air.

"Oh fuck my afterlife! If he wasn't a fucking pain in my side before, it's even worst now because he's seeing me as his fucking mom?"

"In a sense." The moth confirmed.

Husk groaned, rubbing his face. He looked down at the fawn that was the Radio Demon.

"I fucking hate you."

The only answer he got was of Alastor pressing himself against the side of his leg, looking at him with what appeared to be adoring eyes. Oh yea. He really fucking hated his afterlife right now. He needed a drink. He was too sober for this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Alastor. Whatever Sir Pentious' device did, completely messed up Alastor's memory. And Husk has the deal with being imprinted by his own boss! Can Husk handle being Alastor's so called "mother?" Will the hotel gang be able to retrieve Alastor's memories?
> 
> Oh and if anyone wishes to create fanart of any of my stories, let me know! I unfortunately can't do any digital art on my chromebook, and I would love to see them! I can draw, but I can only do it on paper. If I could I would love to add the art to my stories. 
> 
> So with that, stay tune and please review!


	4. A Not so Good Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter!
> 
> As everyone gets settled for bed, Husk ends up locking Alastor out of his room. This results our favorite little deer to panic when a rare nightly thunderstorm takes place.

Chapter 4: A Not so Good Night

The day continued on well till curfew. A few of the residents that were staying at the hotel were confused by the fawn. Though considering that they were staying at the Princess' hotel, they just assumed it was some Hellborn fawn left to die and Charlie just took in the supposed "abandoned" baby deer. And Husk happened to be the poor unfortunate fool he imprinted on. The others came up with a lie that Alastor had left for Overlord business and they "named" the fawn after Alastor. Because Deer demon and to fuck with Alastor when he got back, duh. So that had basically covered their asses till they could figure out what to do. So there Husk was, working till it was time to close the bar down, with Alastor curled up not so far away.

It wasn't due to him being tired. Actually, maybe it was. Charlie was reading through some internet sites about fawns and told everyone not to worry when Alastor laid down and didn't move for hours on end. It was just his body's way of helping him digest. Which was what was going right now. Angel Dust had gave him a fresh bottle after he fed Fat Nuggets and the little buck curled up several feet away the bar. In perfect view were he could see his "mother."

Once the feline was tired of serving drinks for the night, he kicked everyone out. Angel Dust was the last one at the bar. He had been teasing Husk the entire time since Alastor imprinted on him. Which is what he was doing right now as he watched the grumpy bartender clean up. He was leaning against the bar, his chin resting against the back of his hand as his other top hand held the half-finished cocktail that he was drinking.

"So Husky, you going to let our little Bambi snuggle wit' ya tanight?"

"Fuck no." The cat answered, cleaning out a glass.

"Aw, why not? You're currently his mommy fer the time being. Little fawn can't stand ta be alone."

"He's gunna hafta because he ain't sleepin' with me."

The Porn Star hummed as he looked over the quiet fawn. His ears were perked, waiting for any movement Husk would make that would take him further from the bar. The spider turned his attention back to the cat.

"Aw, but look at 'im. He's been a good lil' baby."

"Don't fuckin' care."

Angel Dust stuck his tongue out at him. Husk could act like he didn't give a shit about anyone, but they all knew that he cared. He just didn't like admitting it. Those hearts on his paws weren't for show. He literally wore his emotions despite his cantankerous attitude. They heard a little squeak and turned to look at Alastor, who was yawning. It seemed Husk was closing up in time since the baby Radio Demon was ready for bed.

"Well ain't that perfect timin'?"

"I don't know what the fuck for when he hardly did anything all day." The winged feline huffed.

"He's a baby. Babies tucker out easily."

Husk just grunted, wiping down the counter. Angel Dust finished off his cocktail, then slide the glass over to Husk.

"Al'ight Husky babe. I'll head out. Don't wanna keep ya from yer little baby buck." He laughed as he walked away, the cat threw his rag down as he did.

"He's not my baby buck, fucker!"

He groaned as he ran his hand down his face. Fuck... He looked back at his boss. The transformed Overlord lifted his head up, waiting for him to move. Alastor wasn't going to leave him alone and there was no way the fucker was going to pee in his room in the middle of the night. Or whatever shit he pulls. He walked out from behind the bar, heading up to the closest where they kept all the extra linen, blankets and such. He heard Alastor follow him. He didn't care. He opened the door and started pulling them out. He laid the blankets where he was earlier. Once the bed was set, he turned to the red fawn. He pointed at it.

"You are sleeping here. There is no way in all of Hell are you sleeping in my room. I'm not responsible for your ass."

Alastor tilted his head at him. Obviously not understanding. Husk went over and nudged him to the makeshift bed.

"Go on. To bed wit' ya."

After a few moments the little fawn finally crawled into the bed and laid down. He gave another squeaky yawn, looking at him almost expectantly.

"I ain't sleepin' with ya. You're sleeping there, and I'm sleeping in my room. Stay."

He started to walk off. Only the hear a confused bleat and shuffling. Then finally sounds of hooves running after him. Fuck. He turned to see Alastor making his way up to him. God dammit. He was not going to keep redirecting the Radio bastard to his temporary bed. Fuck it. Up to his room. He wasn't going to entertain his neediness. He was tired and he was going to bed. He'll get the memo that he wasn't wanted. Once he reached his room, he shut the door in the fawn's face. Locking it, so he couldn't get in. Now to sleep.

* * *

Alastor gave a confused bleat when the barrier was put between him and Husk. He pawed at it, in some hope that maybe it would move. It didn't. He bleated more, hoping that the feline demon would hear him. Silence. Worried and slightly scared, he pawed at it with both his front hooves. Bleating, crying, for him to come back for him. Nothing but silence. He gave a distressed squeak, tired from the day. He lowered himself to the ground. Then laid in front of the door. If he stayed here, Husk would find him. He'd be safe once Husk came back from the barrier. He gave a squeaky yawn, laying his head down. Husk will come back. And he's going to be right there waiting for him...

CRACK! BOOM!

Alastor woke up with a startled bleat. He looked around frantically. Wondering what the strange noise was.

CRACK! BOOM!

A flash of light!

He bleated in terror again, stumbling as he got up. He looked around to see that he was moved to the lobby. And not where he was when he fell asleep. Another crack of thunder and flash of lightening sent him running through the hotel, desperately trying to find Husk for safety. He bleated, pawing at different doors as he tried to find the cat demon. He had to be somewhere! He continued to bleat in fear. He just had to be somewhere around here!

* * *

CRACK! BOOM!

Angel Dust woke with a start. Clutching his chest as he looked around. Shit. A thunderstorm. He hated thunderstorms. He flinched when another crack of thunder went off. Fuck. Now he was never going to get back to sleep. He groaned and got out of the bed. He went over to his precious pet pig, Fat Nuggets, Snuggling with him always made him feel better. He was about to pick him up when he heard a scared bleat. He looked up, and at his door. It took him a moment to remember. Alastor. Alastor was a fawn now.

He made his way over to his door to check on the little guy. As he was about to open it, he heard scrapping against it. The door shaking slightly and Alastor bleating right behind it. Welp, that saved him time. He opened the door just as another crack of thunder went off. Causing him to flinch and stumble as the fawn ran between his legs. Bleating in terror as he scrambled into the room. He managed to prevent himself from falling and looked over to where the terrified baby buck was. He closed the door behind him, watching as Alastor made his way under his bed. A vain attempt of "hiding" from the storm. He honestly didn't blame him. Storms scared the shit out him too. He made his way over, gently patting Fat Nuggets, who was woken up by the panicking fawn.

"It's okay Nugs. Jus' a storm."

Fat Nuggets gave a few oinks as he followed the spider to over to his bed. The Porn Star got down on his hands and knees and peered under the bed. He could clearly see the terrified fawn cowering in fear. His head was in between his front legs. His ears flat. He started clicking his tongue, trying to gain that baby animal's attention.

"Alastor. Allie. Here boy. You're okay. I got ya."

The little deer lifted his head up, eyes large with fear. He gave a terrified squeak when the thunder crashed and the lightening flashed. Angel bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out. Focus on Al. Get him out from under the bed.

"I-It's okay Al. I'm here. Nugs and I will protect ya."

After a minute or so, he managed to coax the frightened fawn out. He pulled him onto his lap, his lower arms wrapped around him as he hold him close. He could feel his body shaking from terror. He shushed him gently, running his upper right hand through his fur, and his left gently stroking his ear. He gently shushed the scared baby in his arms. The little fawn kept flinching and giving scared bleats and squeaks with each thunder and lightening strike. The spider was actually kind of glad that Alastor had ran into his room. He was keeping his mind off the raging storm outside. He gave a small giggle.

"Not exactly what I imagined how'd I get ya in my arms. But it's betta' den nuthin'. I'll take it."

Another crash of thunder caused him to flinch. He reached up and pulled his blankets and pillows off his bed, placing the pillows around him and wrapping the blanket over his shoulders. Fat Nuggets had placed himself against his owner's leg, looking at the little fawn that had gotten into their room. The little pig knew that what was happening outside was scaring his owner and the newcomer. So he was doing his best in trying to cheer them up. Alternating by trying to snuggling the both of them and giving comforting licks. Angel Dust smiled at him and placed a kiss on the top of the demon pig's head.

"Thanks fer keepin' us safe Nug-Nugs. Daddy's glad to have you here."

Fat Nuggets gave a little snort, nuzzling the spider's chin. Angel Dust giggled and pulled him closer. With the three of them together, at least they could be scared of the storm together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husk you asshole! How dare you lockout the little baby? He needed you! No thanks to Husk, Angel came to Alastor's rescue from the terrifying storm! Hopefully next time, the two doesn't have to wait on a storm to interact.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Babysitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter! Kind of short. Sorry.
> 
> Charlie and Vaggie work on a plan to figure out how to turn Alastor back to normal. And it evolves Cherri Bomb. Which means Husk is left alone to babysit Alastor and Fat Nuggets.

Chapter 5: Babysitting

So after the fright that as last night, Alastor was now sticking close to Husk as he could. Fearful of not being able to find him. Which was understandably irritating the cat demon. He couldn't even use the restroom without him throwing a fit! He glared at the fawn that was standing next to him. It was too damn early in the morning to deal with this shit. He hadn't even grabbed his hat, he was so tired. The little fawn had stationed himself where Husk's flume was resting over his head. He was looking up at the cat, pleased to be with him. He groaned to himself, rubbing his face.

"It's too damn early for your shit..."

Alastor bleated at him. He groaned, moving towards the kitchen for food. The unaware baby animal following him. Or was until he stepped foot in the kitchen. And due to Alastor's hooves, he ended up sliding around, barely able to keep himself up. Bleating in surprise as he tried to gain traction. Everyone turned their attention towards them. Niffty quickly running over and directing the baby animal back to the carpeted area. The fawn bleated in frustration. He glared at the tiled flooring that prevented him from his goal of food and Husk. He bleated at it, stomping his front hooves on the floor. This ended up causing his hooves to slip and his upper body ended up sprawling on the ground.

Angel Dust burst out laughing at the sight. Alastor seemed to huff as he stood himself back up. He glared at the offended thing that is the floor. His ears were flat in irritation. He looked up at the grumpy feline and bleated at him. Husk glared at him.

"What? I can't do shit."

A bleat. The feline shrugged, turning back to his bottle of booze. The baby buck paced on the entrance of the kitchen. Trying to figure out a way to Husk and the food. This only resulted with Nifty zipping up to him with the bottle of milk he longed for. Alastor eagerly latched onto it. The milk instantly going down to his empty stomach. So while Alastor was being fed, the other went to discuss what they were going to do.

"Okay, first thing first. Vaggie and I are going out to try and gather more patrons." The princess began.

"As well as find out how to turn Alastor back." Vaggie added. "So we're going to be gone for most of the day. Which means, not only does the hotel need watching, we need someone to watch over Alastor as well."

"Can't be me." Angel Dust piped up, scrolling through his phone. "I got work. No clue when I'll be back. A movie ta shoot, johns ta fuck. You know the deal. And Val's in a shitty mood today."

"You think you'll be back by curfew?" Charlie asked.

"Not clue when it comes ta a movie. But I'll text ya when I get the time."

"Okay Angel. See you later!"

"Thanks Cha!" The Spider started to exit the kitchen then pet the little fawn. "And I'll see you later you little cutie. You keep my baby Nugs-Nugs company 'kay Bambi?"

Alastor gave a curious bleat at him. Which instantly turned into pleased squeaks with his tail wagging at the pets. He blinked when he felt the scratching stop. He looked up at him. Bleating for him to continue. Angel chuckled.

"Sorry Al. But I can't stay and pamper you. This bitch got work ta do. But I'll be back before ya know it." He headed out. "Bye bitches!"

Alastor started to follow him, but Niffty distracted him by putting the bottle in his line of sight. This prompted him to go back to eating. Niffty giggled, petting him.

"There we go Al. Drink up all the yummy milk so you can be big and strong!"

Charlie and Vaggie turned to Husk. The cat blinked when he saw the hotel owners look at him. He sat his drink and glared at them.

"Fuck no. I'm not watching Alastor, the pig and the hotel."

"Oh please Husk!" Charlie begged.

"No. Niffty can do it."

"Oh no, I can't." The little cyclops called over. "I have shopping to do! And when I do get back, I need to dust, and mop, and sweep, and wax and-"

Husk groaned, placing his hand in his face. It was too early. He was too sober. And he didn't need this shit when he was sober. Maybe if he drank himself to being black out drunk, they would never leave him in charge of the pests and the hotel ever again. Yea. That sounded nice. But he doubted such a thing would happen. Niffty was often too distracted and flighty, Angel Dust would probably end up accidentally dragging Alastor into another turf war, club or some shit, and Alastor on his own spelled trouble. So where did that leave him? Baby-fucking-sitting duty. The only one responsible to handle Al's shit.

"Okay, alright fine! Shit!"

"Oh thank you Husk! We'll make sure we're not out for so long!" The Princess promised.

"Yea, yea..." The feline grumped, taking a swig of his booze.

* * *

Husk was working at the bar/front desk, drinking as he waited for the others to return. He was currently drinking away as the two animals that were left in his care were playing. He looked over at where they were. Alastor was following Fat Nuggets around. The baby buck prancing and playing with the smaller pig. He did the bare minimum for them. Only feeding and letting them out to use the restroom. He wasn't obligated to play with them or shower them with affection like the others. That wasn't his job. He opened another bottle, drinking from it.

CRASH!

His ears perked to look over to see that a vase as knocked over. Fuck. Oh well. Nifty can clean that up when she gets back. Not his problem. He was told to watch Alastor and Fat Nuggets. Not clean up after them. He served drinks liked he was suppose to do. He saw that Alastor and Fat Nuggets were sniffing at the broken vase. Damn it. Maybe he was going to have to clean that up. Because if anything happened to the pig, Angel Dust wasn't going to let him hear the end of it. Or fuck, even Vaggie or Charlie if any of them got hurt. He grumbled to himself as he grabbed the broom and dust pan.

"Damn it. First Alastor's clingy bullshit. Then everyone leaves leaving me alone to deal with whatever shit show happens. Being roped into babysitting the fuckers. They better buy me a whole case of whatever the fuck when they get back. Too sober for this damn shit."

He was hardly keeping track of the two animals that were in his care. That was... until one of the idiot patrons opened the hotel door and didn't shut it. Husk was busy creating drinks to notice Alastor and Fat Nuggets wander out. As far as he knew, they were just wandering around the hotel. So when he turned to see the door wide open, he knew that he was fucked when the others got him.

"Damn it..." He cursed, flying out to find them.

Screw the hotel! If anything happened to the animals, Alastor specifically, he fucked! Damn it, he didn't need this shit! After he found them and the others got back, he was going to make it clear that he was never going to babysit the troublemaking animals again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it Husk! You had one job! ...well okay, technically two... but really!
> 
> Also, can anyone tell me how to post drawings/photos of drawings on here? I tried and it didn't work. Any advice would be appreciated!
> 
> Can Husk find Alastor and Fat Nuggets before the others get home? Or will the others find out before he does?
> 
> Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	6. Pig and Deer in the Big City!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I was busy with all my other stories and I had the worst disease known to writers... WRITER'S BLOCK! I made a reddit post because I had no idea on how to move on. But thanks to a commenter, now I do!
> 
> Thank you CryptidGrimnoir for your reply! You gave me many great ideas on how to continue the story! Thank you! For this story, animals can talk, but the Demons can't understand them. Just like humans can't understand animals.
> 
> Alastor and Fat Nuggets go through the city.

Chapter 6: Pig and Deer in the Big City!

Fat Nuggets was a bit confused on what was going on when the new baby deer came into the hotel. From what he understood it was Alastor. The weird creepy red man with sharp teeth. He didn't exactly know how it happened, but it was obvious to him that he was just a baby now and he didn't remember much of his transformation. Especially when the storm from last night scared him and Angel pretty badly. He couldn't help but feel badly for him. He was just a baby now. It wasn't his fault that his happened to him.

There was also something that most people didn't realize. Animals did talk. Just not in a language that Demons knew. Fat Nuggets knew this very well. As Angel Dust didn't know much of what he saying. But the two had a pretty good emotional connection. He had made it his own personal mission to keep Angel Dust happy with how sad he often got. And with what happened last night, he knew that he needed to do it with Alastor too. He was just a scared, confused, baby right now. Everything was so new and scary to him. He had to look out for him.

He made sure to stay close to him. He wasn't around a lot of baby animals. But he knew that they often wandered off and would get into trouble if you didn't look out for them. He knew that fawns weren't like piglets. He didn't get the chance to speak to a lot of other pets. As Angel mostly kept him in his room. But when he was allowed out, he did get to have some nice conversations with the animals in the garden and pet park! He was actually taking Alastor there now. That why he could get some outside time and to play with animals his age.

"Baaah!" He heard him bleat.

He looked back to see that he was fallen over. He must've tripped. The hell-pig made his way over and helped nuzzled him onto his hooves.

"You're okay. Up you go. Come on. I'm taking you to the park so we can play with my friends."

Angel didn't know this. But at times when he was at work, he would sneak out to meet with his friends. It helped get him out and have some fun while Angel was at work. He knew he always smelled funny when he came back and often upset. He knew it was normally hours before he got home. So this was a good time while he was gone. He knew that Alastor would enjoy where they were going. He just had to make sure that he didn't wander off.

* * *

With the two out in the city, they were basically just strolling around. Alastor knew that the city was familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. He just continued to follow Fat Nuggets, as the smaller animal knew the lay out of the city better than he did. Fat Nuggets was pretty nice as well. He at least played with him unlike Husker! And he knew how to talk! That was cool! Did he know how to talk too? He wasn't sure yet. He hasn't tried it yet. He had no idea where they were going, but he was happy to be out of the hotel. New places to see! New smells! New sounds!

Every once in a while, the pig would call his attention back towards him in order to make sure that he didn't stray too far away. He really liked him. He was nice! And fun! Outside didn't smell like the hotel. He liked it! He would stop and sniff at everything that was new to him. So many different smells! He made enough stop when they came up to a flower shop. Potted plants were placed out the doors. They smelled so good!

"Alastor!"

His ears perked up at his name. He looked up to see Fat Nuggets looking at him. He nudged his head towards the direction they were going.

"Come on. If you keep getting distracted, it's going to take longer for us to get to the park. There's plenty of flowers you can smell there."

The fawn perked up at that. A new place! How exciting! He ran over to continue following the porcine. This was going to be so much fun! He couldn't wait to get there!

* * *

Husk knew that if he didn't find Alastor and Fat Nuggets by the time the others got home, he was fucked. No, he was going to more than fucked. He'd be double dead. Mostly by Angel Dust. The spider would send him to Double Hell if he learned that he lost his precious pig. Fuck! God damn it, the patrons in the hotel were idiots! How hard was it to close a fucking door!? Now thanks to them, he had a search for the runaway fawn and pig!

Goddammit! This was all that lousy snake's fault! Turning Alastor into a fawn! And it was Alastor's fault as well! The motherfucker just _had_ to go watch the turf war! Stupid bastard! They couldn't do one normal think without some shit being stirred up! Fucking dramatic idiot! Now here he was, searching all over the city for them! Damn it! How hard was it to find a red fawn and a pink pig with dark pink, red and black spots?

"Where are you?" He growled to himself as he searched the ground.

God fucking damn it! Why did this shit always have to happen to him? He could feel his wings starting to get tired. Shit. Damn his old body. He landed on the ground, right next to a cafe. He ended up flopping into a chair. God dammit. He was too old for this shit. Oh yea. He was definitely going to kick Alastor's ass when he got back to normal. This was all fucking bullshit. Damn it! He knew that he shouldn't had agreed to babysit them! Now he was wandering the city searching for them! Complete and utter bullshit!

He forced himself to stand up and keep searching. Once he found the damn animals, he was going to make sure that he swiped Alastor's wallet and buy the biggest of most expensive alcohol he could get. The fucker owed him for pulling him into this shit anyway. He was too old for this shit. He had no idea where to even look. What would a pig and deer do in the big city, like Pentagram City? He didn't have a fucking clue. But he knew that if he didn't find them, someone would and it would be his head.

Oh yea. He was way too sober for this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who had been waiting so patiently for me to update this! I do try to get these out as fast as I can, but sometimes my brain ping-pongs back and forth from different stories that I get some out faster than others!
> 
> Anyone get my reference title? Pig and Deer in the Big City? Sheep in the Big City? Does anyone remember that show?
> 
> *crickets chirp*
> 
> ...Damn it. I'm old. Also, if you have any crazy idea what Alastor and Fat Nuggets will run into the city, let me know! Any ideas would be appreciated!
> 
> Anyway, what crazy shenanigans will Alastor and Fat Nuggets get into? Can Husk find them before Charlie, Vaggie and Angel Dust finds out? Stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
